The New Kid
by Fire-Blaze-666
Summary: Danny's met a new girl in town. Will she be just a friend? Or will she be more then that?.... Or posissibly... The enemy?
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Amity Park, wake up, get a shower, getting dressed, stuffing the box ghost into the Fenton thermos, riding the school bus to school. When Danny got to class he said his hello's to his two and only friends, Sam, his gothic friend and Tucker, his techno geek friend. They are the only two who knows he's also Danny Phantom. Or so they thought…

When the three friends got to class, it seemed quiet, too quiet. When Mr. Lancer walked into the classroom, he welcomed the class with a "Good morning class. We have a new student today. Please welcome Angel Hall!" A tall figure, walked into the classroom. She had short black hair pulled up into a pony tail. She had ice blue eyes. Angel had on a black Midriff. with a navel ring that looked like a black B with red flames surrounding it. She also had a black mini skirt on. Angel had black and red combat boots.

Danny whispered to his friends "She looks a lot like Ember McLain, doesn't she?" They replied with a nod. Angel finally spoke up and said, "'G'mornin class. Nice meeting ya!" Mr. Lancer told her she could sit anywhere she wanted to. Danny was wishing that she would notice him. He could have sworn she looked over his way. Before he knew it, she was sitting right next to him.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off. Sam thought she heard Angel gasp under her breath. Danny and Angel both raised their hands and asked "May I go to the bathroom?" Of course Mr. Lancer replied with "School hasn't even started yet!" The both of them sighed. Angel starts a conversation with Danny. Sam and Danny both asked "Are you by any chance a halfa?" Angel looked nervous, and was shaky. She said "N-no…" She then stuck her head back into writing her story.

Danny, Sam, and Tuck were all suspicious. They then glanced at each other. Danny asked Angel if her and her parents wanted to come over his house after school. Angel looked embarrassed. "I-I-I have um, I don't have any parents…" She said sadly. "I am so sorry! What happened Angel?" Angel just ignored him and went back to writing her story. "If you want to you can come over and meet my parents and my older, and annoying, sister Jazz. Just to warn you, my parents hunt ghosts." Danny asked Angel. "I-I guess so-- Did you say ghosts? I love ghosts! Anything that's paranormal I like. I have a few inventions of my own. I know this may sound cheesy, but, you know when you and Sam asked me if I was a halfa? Well… I lied. I'm also known as Blaze." "You-you-you're a halfa? I've heard of you!" Danny was surprised. "I also know your Danny Phantom-" "You what?" Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing! "I promise I won't tell anyone your secret. As long as you don't tell anyone." Angel was telling Danny. "Can I tell Sam and Tuck?" Danny was eager to find out. "Sure… As long as they don't tell anyone. And I mean _anyone_." Angel warned Danny.

Suddenly, the bell rang. The two didn't know that they talked all through language arts. They thought to them selves, "_Wow. That was an amazing conversation…_" Sam wasn't paying attention in class at all. Instead, she was busy thinking about what Danny and Angel were talking about. While she was thinking, she heard Angel asking if he wanted to come over her house instead…


	2. Chapter 2

While Danny and Angel were walking to her house, Sam and Tucker were spying on them. When they got near Angel's house, they noticed that it was much bigger then Sam's house. "Are-are you rich or something?" Danny asked. "Um, yeah. I sorta in my home town "Ember" also got paid for saving my town." They heard two people gasping. They turned around and said "Sam! Tucker!" Then the two came out from behind the ally they were hiding in. "…What? We were just wondering what you two were up to." Sam said truthfully. Angel smiled "You know you both can some over my house if you wanted to. All you had to do is ask. Heck, you don't even need to ask me. There was no need in spying on us." "Wow! Your house is amazing!" The three friends said together. They all walked into Angel's house and all they saw was the color black. "This is my kinda house!" Sam said happily.

anny's and Angel's ghost sense went off. "I'm goin' ghost!" Both of their ultimate enemies came in. "What do you want now?" Angel screamed at them angrily. "We didn't come to hurt you if that's what you wanted to know. We came because we need your help." Said Dan not wanting any trouble. "You need our help? You gotta be kiddin me! Just last month you wanted to kill us!" Danny and Angel both replied. "Do you want to ask questions? Or do you want to help us prevent the world from being sucked into the sun?" Dark Ember asked them. "Umm, I will go with the "saving the world" part." all of the four friends said together. "Well then, follow us." They followed them into the ghost zone were they saw Vlad with a devise that can allow him to suck the earth towards the sun. "Vlad! Would you just give up already?" Sam yelled and him.

Vlad then grabbed Danny by the neck and was choking him. All of a sudden, you could hear Angel screaming "Leave him alone!" She set off her ghostly wail and destroyed the remote and nocks Vlad unconscious. "That was easy…" Angel said while she was out of power. "Too easy…" Danny replied out of breath…


End file.
